


Why Don't You See?

by niallszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, a bit of ot5, lots of pining, niall is in love and zayn is oblivious, uni!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/pseuds/niallszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is the first person Niall talks to when he starts uni, and it doesn't take much more for him to fall harder than he ever has. Loving someone doesn't automatically mean they love you back, though. And how do you find out if they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You See?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this post on tumblr ( http://klainebowsandcoffee.tumblr.com/post/60366023342/georgiehensley-first-year-uni-student ) has kind of been stuck in my head for a couple of months now. I've finally written something for it, and I'm actually quite happy with it.  
> I've never been to an english uni, so i kind of described it like the german ones, sorry if it's inaccurate! I also don't know any of Niall's friends or anyone in this fic for that matter. This is purely fictional.  
> fratboy!niall is my weakness and although he didn't turn out to be that much of one, it's what I imagined him like while writing this.  
> I hope you like it! x

Niall looks around nervously, trying to figure out where to go. He's a bit overwhelmed with how big this place is and how many people there are. He knew there'd be many - his uni has almost as many students as Mullingar has inhabitants - but it's still different actually facing all of that.

It's his first day at uni, he's just come here to London from his small Irish hometown, and he's nervous as fuck. He's clutching his schedule that tells him where he's supposed to go for the official introduction - or should tell him, if only the cryptic combinations of numbers and letters meant anything to him.

Niall feels like he's about to cry, he's too shy to ask anyone (they'd probably laugh anyway) and what was he even thinking coming here? Everyone's going to make fun of his accent anyway, or his dyed hair or his snapback or -

There's a tap on his shoulder. Niall jumps and turns around wide-eyed.

Oh.

Standing behind him and probably the one responsible for the tap is the most beautiful boy Niall has ever laid eyes on. His eyes are the first thing he notices, even though they're looking at him through thick, black-rimmed glasses. They're brown, that really lovely warm kind of brown that makes Niall think of winter and home and they're literally sparkling. Niall especially likes the long, black lashes that frame those eyes and he'd probably stare forever if he wouldn't be distracted by the rest of that angelic face.

Cheekbones, so defined and strong that Niall draws in an involuntary gasp.

A straight nose, not too big and not too small, over lips that look full and soft and perfect -

Niall coughs. Stop right there, Horan.

He can't help but ogle over the boy's appearance for a few more seconds, taking in his tanned skin, carefully styled jet black hair and lanky body. He's wearing dark trousers and a leather jacket over a white t-shirt and Niall tries desperately not to stare too obviously, even though it might already be too late for that.

"Looks like you could use some help" the boy smiles and Niall's breath is momentarily taken away by his smile and his smooth voice. "I'm Zayn."

Niall internally smacks himself. Focus.

"I'm Niall" he manages to get out. "And yeah, I think I got lost already."

The boy - Zayn - smirks and looks at him curiously. "Where are you from? You sound..."

"Weird?" Niall suggests, feeling his stomach drop. Of course it'd be a hot guy to start the mocking.

"I was gonna say 'Irish', actually" Zayn says. "Which is a lovely accent and not weird at all."

"You think so?" Niall asks incredulously.

"Absolutely. So you are Irish?"

Niall nods. "Just moved here from Mullingar."

"Never heard of it" Zayn shrugs with a small laugh. "I s'pose it's a proper metropolis?"

"Oh, definitely" Niall plays along. "There are about as many people there as there are at this uni."

Zayn laughs a full-on laugh this time and Niall admires th way his eyes crinkle and he just looks generally cute.

"No surprise you're a bit lost then" he says. "Where do you have to go?"

"Umm" Niall makes and hands him his schedule.

Zayn scans it quickly. "That's roughly my direction" he says. "Want me to show you the way?"

"If that's no bother for you?"

"Not at all! Still got enough time until my first lecture starts. Come along!" He gestures with his head for Niall to follow him and Niall does, trying not to check out Zayn's backside too blatantly. No need to creep out the first person he meets. It's a very nice bum though.

"So you're studying music and physiology? Saw it on your schedule."

Niall nods. "Yeah, at least I will. What about you?"

"English and Art. I'm in my second year though."

"Explains how you can show me around" Niall grinned. "And I gotta say you kinda look the artsy type."

"Do I?" Zayn looks at him through his glasses. "Must be the glasses. People usually say I don't look like a uni student at all."

Niall lets out a surprised little laugh. "How so?"

"Dunno, I reckon it's the tattoos. Makes me look too 'bad'" he makes quotation marks in the air "for something as respectable as uni."

Niall tries not to show how turned on he is by the thought of Zayn having tattoos underneath those clothes. He wonders how many there are and where they might be placed. He's surprised about his intense reaction, he's never thought of tattoos as particularly sexy before.

"People are shallow assholes" he says.

Zayn laughs. "I suppose they are. If you go along here, you'll get to the cafeteria" he says, startling Niall with his surprising change of topic. "It's not far down that hall, but you really only need to follow someone at lunchtime and you'll probably end up there anyway."

Niall nods and looks left and right, trying to remember his surroundings. The location of the cafeteria is an important thing to know.

"That's the library. Believe me, you'll need that more than you might think now."

Niall groans. "'m not much of a reader."

"No way around it when the exams come up" Zayn chuckles.

Zayn points Niall to a few more important rooms, always trying to include bits of background information to make it easier for Niall to remember. That way, Niall finds out that Zayn isn't the biggest party animal but gets dragged along to lots of things by his obviously crazy best friend called Louis; that he genuinely loves reading and enjoys poetry; is a huge fan of comics and has four sisters.

Niall doesn’t get to talk much himself – which is quite unusual for him – but he enjoys listening to Zayn too much to speak up very often. He throws in a question or a remark now and then, telling Zayn he only has one brother, does enjoy a good party, and at least likes superhero movies. They seem to be quite different but Niall still thinks they get along just fine. More than fine actually, if you asked him, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. He might never see Zayn again after this.

“We’re here” Zayn says, standing in front of a big door. “This is where you get your introduction.”

“Oh” Niall says, disappointed his time with Zayn is over already. “Thank you so much for showing me around. You saved me.”

“Don’t worry about it” Zayn says, smiling widely at him. Niall tries not to stare at his tongue pressing against his teeth from behind. It’s just not _fair_.

“Do you do that for every new kid?” he asks – and if he hopes for a certain answer, so what?

“No, just for the particularly lost looking ones” Zayn teases and Niall laughs, despite of the sting he feels. He doesn’t know what he hoped for. Zayn probably isn’t even gay.

“See you around?” It comes out as a question and a bit too hopeful for Niall, but it’s too late to do anything about it.

“I hope so” Zayn smiles, making the butterflies in Niall’s stomach flutter wildly. “Good luck on your first day, Blondie.”

He turns around with one last smirk and Niall stares after him for a minute. _Was Zayn flirting with him_?

He shakes his head at himself. So much for not getting his hopes up.

Niall turns around to enter the room and runs into someone walking up to the same door. The guy he sees looking up is very muscular, sporting jeans and t-shirt that shows off his impressive biceps. His hair is quite short and styled into something close to a mohawk.

Niall would be intimidated, but his face looks plain _nice_ , and his brown puppy eyes tell him this guy couldn’t hurt a fly.

“Sorry, mate” he says. “I should really remember looking before moving.”

“No damage done” the guy says and holds out his hand. “I’m Liam.”

“Niall” he replies, shaking the hand offered to him. “You here for the physiology introduction too?”

“Yup” Liam says, popping the p. “I take it so are you?”

“Yeh” Niall grins. “Glad I don’t have to walk in on me own.”

"Same here" Liam says. "I hate having to figure out who to sit next to when you don't know anyone."

Niall agrees and they walk in together, finding two seats next to each other.

"So are you new to London?" Niall asks in an attempt to continue their conversation.

"Yes, Wolverhampton born and bred" Liam answers. "What about you?"

"Obviously not from here" Niall says, making his accent even more prominent. "I'm Irish."

"That's so cool!" Liam exclaims. "Weren't you scared to move to another country?"

"It's not that different" Niall chuckles. "Most of the time you don't notice you're technically in a different country."

"I've never been to Ireland."

"It's basically England, just greener, with more beer and friendlier people."

Liam laughs. "And a weird accent."

"Don't you dare insult the beautiful ring of the Irish brogue!" Niall yells mock-offended, making Liam laugh again.

"I'm glad you're already making friends back there" the professor says from the front, startling the two boys. "But I'd like to start now, so I'd appreciate you being quiet."

Niall and Liam look at each other, embarrassed to have been called out on their first day, and don't say another word until the end if the introduction.

Niall thinks the introduction is a bit pointless, he doesn't feel like he's much cleverer at the end of it, but he's happy he went anyway, because he met Liam. They keep exchanging glances when the professor says something stupid, and try to keep their laughter down. Niall is pretty sure he just made a friend.

"Well that was interesting" Liam says when they are dismissed.

"That's one way to put it." They both laugh.

"Hey" Liam says. "This may seem creepy, but wanna sit together again next time?"

"Sure, I wouldn't give up my only sitting buddy, would I?"

"Great! See you tomorrow then?"

"See ya!"

Niall has an hour of free time until his music introduction and he spends it wandering around the campus, trying to remember the places Zayn showed him - he's not doing it in the hope of running into the other boy again, not at all - and generally familiarising himself with the place. He doesn't see Zayn and swallows his disappointment.

He finds the music room soon enough - thanks to Zayn showing him the way earlier - and enters, only to find a tall, curly-haired boy tripping over a cable and falling over, causing a lot of noise. Everyone already in the room turns around and starts laughing at the boy, who blushes a dark shade of red.

Knowing what it feels like to be laughed at - being loud and having many friends can have its downsides too - Niall quickly walks up to him, pulling the blushing boy to his feet.

"Very gracious fall that, you need to teach me your technique, mate" he says.

The boy looks up to him surprised and Niall notices big green eyes under the curls falling over his forehead, and soft, pink lips pulled into a pout. Why is everyone he meets here so freakishly attractive?

"Thanks" he mumbles. "I'm the clumsiest person alive."

"I've got experience, believe me. My friend Darragh is probably worse."

The boy laughs. “I seriously doubt it. Thanks though.”

“Sure thing. I’m Niall by the way.” He offers the boy a hand and the other one shakes it.

“Harry. Nice to meet you, Niall.”

“You too. Wanna find a seat?”

“You’re willing to sit next to the clumsy kid that embarrassed himself in front of everyone?”

“I don’t give a fuck about how clumsy you are or what people say.” Niall is pretty sensitive when it comes to judgemental people. He’s met his fair share of them.

“Niall, I think I like you.” Harry says and Niall laughs at his sincere tone. Harry seems to be the kind of naïve, genuinely nice guy who says what he feels, and Niall likes it.

“Good, I think the feeling is mutual.”

They spend most of the introduction talking, as this doesn’t seem any more important than the physiology one, and Niall finds he really likes Harry. He seems to be just the right amount of weird to be completely lovable.

“Hey, wanna grab lunch?” Niall asks on a whim when they walk out of the room. “I’m starving.”

“Sure” Harry says after glancing at his watch. “It’s just the right time.”

They find the cafeteria and the food is surprisingly good. “I think I’m gonna like it here” Niall says. “You know, Harry, food is the most important thing in the world for me.”

“I can see that” Harry says, smirking at Niall’s already almost emptied plate. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone eat this quickly.”

“You should see me with my friends. We always have competitions to find out who’s the fastest eater and I _always_ win. Dunno why they keep challenging me.”

-

When Niall is back in his dorm later, he thinks that this really has been a good start.

-

The next morning, he sees Zayn again. It’s in the hallway on his way to his first lecture and Zayn’s walking in the other direction.

“Niall!” he yells over at him and Niall whips his head up, immediately recognizing the voice.

“Zayn” he smiles. He’s wearing jeans and the same leather jacket he wore yesterday, over a shirt with some kind of comic book print on it. He looks just as beautiful as Niall remembers him.

“Fancy meeting you here” Zayn says and Niall is a bit confused. It’s not like he’s in an unexpected environment.

“Um” he says and he thinks Zayn is blushing. But no, that’s not possible.

“So” Zayn makes, coughing awkwardly. “How did your first day go?”

“Oh, great! Thanks to you I found all the places I had to go. And I already made some friends.”

“Sounds good.” Zayn’s smile still takes Niall’s breath away. “So you’re liking it here?”

“Yeh, it’s pretty cool so far.” He hesitates for a second but decides to just go for it. “Anything else I should know about this place?”

“I don’t have time right now, but how about I show you some of the useful shortcuts some time?”

“Oh, wow, thanks!” Niall can’t really believe his luck. A hot and nice guy wants to spend time with him? “You’d really do that?”

“Of course! How about Friday? I don’t have any classes in the afternoon.”

Niall takes a look at the schedule he’s still carrying around. “Works for me.”

“Cool.” He pauses and then starts looking for something in his bag, coming up with a pen a second later. “Here” he says, grabs Niall’s hand and starts scribbling something on his palm. Niall is pretty sure his heart just stopped. “Text me so I can tell you where and when to meet me.”

“Uh…” Niall makes, staring at Zayn’s number inked on his skin. “Um, thank you. I…I’ll text you.” His heart is racing and he’s pretty sure he’s blushing.

“Cool” Zayn says again. “Talk to you later then.”

He’s gone before Niall can come up with an answer. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear the fog that’s been there since Zayn touched his hand, he quickly grabs his phone to save Zayn’s number before it can be washed away by the nervous sweat that’s appearing on his palm.

Niall isn’t sure what’s happening to him. He’s had crushes before, but this is different somehow, much more intense. He can’t find an explanation. Is it just because Zayn is unearthly hot? He’s not usually a shallow person.

“Niall!” Liam waves at him and Niall tries to push Zayn out of his mind for the remainder of the day.

At lunch, he introduces Liam and Harry to each other and they get along perfectly. Niall thinks it’s probably because they’re both so _nice_.

In the afternoon, he texts Zayn: _havnt gotten lost at all today ! Wey hey !_

Then he remembers Zayn doesn't have his number yet.

_Its Niall btw_

He has to wait for a few minutes, but then his phone buzzes with a text from Zayn.

**I figured it was u, blondie. i don't show that many people around ;)**

Niall tries to ignore his heart almost jumping out of his chest thanks to that nickname and the winky face.

_Who knows how many creepy ppl text you daily :D_

**You're the first one today :D x**

Oh god. Is that a kiss at the end of the text??

_Thx for tht i feel creepy now ;) x_

**I saved your number as 'creepy blondie' now hope u like it**

_Love it! Ur '2bad4uni'_

**lol i like it**

_Im pretty clever huh_

**u got me impressed, blondie**

They text throughout the whole evening and Niall can't believe it's only his second day in London and he's already falling in love.

After that, he keeps running into Zayn at least once a day, which is a bit strange considering how big their uni is. But Niall definitely doesn’t complain. They always stop for a quick chat and Niall becomes a lot less nervous around him. Not because he stops crushing on him – it’s quite the opposite actually – but because he gets slightly more used to Zayn’s beauty, his really, really stunning eyes and his smooth voice.

The rest of his days are spent with either Liam or Harry – more and more both of them at the same time – and Friday comes around quickly.

He’s at lunch with Harry and Liam when he spots Zayn walking up to their table. He smiles and waves and gets a bright smile in return. Harry turns around, curious to see who Niall is waving at, and immediately looks very confused.

“Zayn?” he says and Niall freezes. “What are you…? And why…?” Harry looks from Zayn to Niall.

Zayn looks just as surprised. “Harry!” he says. “I didn’t know you knew Niall.”

_Shit_ , Niall thinks. _I’m obviously not the only new kid he’s been showing around_.

“I could say the same thing…we’re studying the same subject, how do you two know each other?”

“Zayn offered to show me around on our first day” Niall explains when Zayn just stares.

“Zayn offered?” Harry repeats incredulously. “As in, Zayn walked up to you and started talking to you on his own account? You didn’t talk to him first?”

“Shut up, Harry” Zayn says, and they sound so _familiar_ with each other. Niall doesn’t know what to make of it.

“You never do that, Z.” A nickname. Niall gets the impression that those two know each other a lot better than he knows Zayn.

“Wait” he says. “How do you know each other?”

“We live together” Harry explains.

“Oh” Niall makes and feels his heart drop. Live together as what?

“We wouldn’t if Lou wouldn’t be such a sucker for your dimples” Zayn says. “It’s the only reason he let you move in with us.”

Niall’s heart starts lifting again. That doesn’t sound like they are anything more than friends or flatmates.

“Louis loves me” Harry pouts.

“Is Louis your boyfriend?” Niall can’t help but ask. He needs to make sure Harry and Zayn aren’t an item.

“What?” Harry laughs. “No! He’s my best friend. Zayn’s the only one in our flat up to some boy on boy action.”

“Oh my god Harry!” Zayn yells, covering his face with his hands.

“What! I’m sure Niall doesn’t mind, since he’s gay himself.”

Niall blushes bright red, both because Harry just outed him in front of his crush and because he now knows that Zayn actually is into boys and that makes him happier than it probably should.

He peeks at Zayn who also seems to be looking at him through his fingers.

“Is he always like that?” Niall asks, gesturing towards Harry, who – totally oblivious to what he has done – is talking to Liam quietly.

“Yeah” Zayn grins. “You’ll get used to it…probably.”

Niall grins back and Zayn takes a step closer to him. “So, what I actually came here for was to ask you if we’re still on for later?”

“Sure” Niall confirms, trying to sound casual. _It’s not a date, not a date_ , he chants in his head.

“Cool, meet me in front of the cafeteria at 3pm?”

“I’ll be there.”

-

They do meet at 3pm and Zayn really shows him all the shortcuts he deems useful, but he also treats him to a coffee at the cafeteria, and maybe, just maybe, Niall isn’t the only one who thinks it feels a bit too much like a date not to be one.

-

The days pass quickly and Niall keeps getting closer with Harry, Liam and Zayn as well as some other people he meets in his classes. He and Liam also meet Louis, Zayn and Harry’s flatmate and best friend. He’s a bit crazy and loud – maybe even louder than Niall himself, which is a first – and fits in nicely with their group.

Life is pretty great if you ask Niall.

-

"So let me get this straight" Niall says. "None of you even lived in the same city?"

"Nope" Louis says, plopping down next to him on the sofa. "Zayn's and my town ate quite close though, and we used to meet at school events and stuff. We both did cross-country for a while and we bonded over being terrible at it." Louis and Niall laugh and look at Zayn who tries to look offended.

" _You_ were terrible, Lou, I wasn't that bad!"

"If you say so...Keep lying to yourself, Z." Niall has noticed from the beginning on that Louis' and Zayn's favourite thing to do is tease each other and there are few things funnier than listening to them bicker. This time though, Louis returns to his story quickly. "Anyway, we bonded over both being terrible cross-country runners and started hanging out outside of sport events when we were like 13...or I was, Zayn was 12. So that is story number one. Meeting Hazza is quite a funny story, actually.” Louis smiles over at Harry who looks at him fondly. “We went to the same concert a few years back – is it three, Haz? Maybe four, not sure. Anyway, it was a The Script concert and we were standing next to each other waiting in line. The three hours we had to wait to get in were enough for us to become friends and exchange numbers, and we’ve met up as often as possible ever since. I took a year off and went to uni with Zayn last year and we thought it’d be easier to just look for a flat together. The one we found was bigger than we needed for just the two of us, but Hazza and I had planned on him moving in this year anyway, so it was a no-brainer really. And here we are” he makes a grand gesture with both of his hands, engulfing everything around them “in that exact flat, and isn’t it perfect?”

“Well, since I joined it is” Liam says from where he’s lying on the floor. “I brought everything you were missing to this group.”

Louis laughs. “Li, you may not notice it yourself, but I’ve already corrupted you. You’re no longer the proper, responsible boy you came here as. You’re turning into someone just as bad as we are.”

“That sounds as if we’re some sort of devil-worshipping cult” Harry grumbles.

“What if we are?” Zayn says, his voice deep and. He’s obviously trying to sound scary, but it’s the hottest thing Niall has ever heard.

“Just look at all of your tattoos” he grins. “What else could we be?”

“You don’t fit in our cult” Louis teases him. “Get some tattoos or get out.”

“Every cult needs an innocent angel” Zayn defends him and Niall nearly chokes on the soda he’s drinking.

“Angel?!” Louis repeats, cackling.

“Niall’s not innocent” Harry says at the same time.

Liam just sits there, looking back and forth between Zayn and Niall, winking at Niall when he notices how red his friends’ face is.

“You know what I mean” Zayn mumbles, clearly embarrassed. He doesn’t look at Niall.

“No we don’t, actually.” Louis is merciless. “Explain, please.”

“You know” Liam interrupts, taking on his role as Niall’s and Zayn’s favourite person. “I did quite look forward to the film, and if we don’t start now, I’ll never stay awake for it.”

-

Uni is quite a busy place to be and time seems to fly. All too soon Niall is flying home for Christmas and New Year’s Eve.

The other boys accompany him to the airport, hugging him goodbye – no one says anything if they notice him clinging to Zayn a little longer than necessary – and then Niall is on the plane.

He’s excited to go home, see his family and friends again, but he already misses the new friends he’s made over the past few months. He can’t believe how lucky he’s been, meeting those four boys that, in a way, seem to complete him.

When Niall comes out of the gate at Dublin's airport, his dad and brother Greg are already waiting for him. He hugs both of them tightly and his brother even carries one of his bags for him.

"How's London treating you?" Niall's dad asks him.

"Still grand" Niall says. "Uni is great fun and I've found the best friends there."

"Those four boys you told us about?"

"Yup, them."

"Right, you couldn't shut up about them last time we skyped" Greg says and Niall isn't sure if it's a statement or a complaint.

"...sorry?" he tries.

"Don't sweat it, squirt, I'm glad you're happy over there."

"Don't call me squirt, I'm taller than you!"

"Barely."

-

At home, there's more people waiting for him. His mum has come, even though she and his dad still don't get along swimmingly, but she says he's worth it and Niall is happy.

His best friends are there, and he's even happier. "Me auld son!" Darragh yells and hugs him, picking him up in the process. Sean and Dylan join in, turning it into a group hug, and it's just like old times.

Over the holidays, he spends almost all of his time with his friends, telling them about his "London adventures" as they call it.

"So this Zayn character" Dylan says one day. "You've been mentioning him awfully often over the past few months."

"Have I?" Niall acts dumb.

"Don't lie, Horan" Sean says sternly.

"Come on, Nialler, we're you're friends" Darragh presses and Niall sighs.

"Fine. I might have a small crush on him, so what?"

"A small one?" All three of them just raise their eyebrows.

Niall throws his arms up in annoyance. "Why do you even care? It's not like anything's gonna come off it!"

"Why d'you say that? Is he not gay?"

"Yeah, no, he is. But not every gay guy automatically likes me."

"Of course not. But why do you think he doesn't? Has he told you?"

"No! I haven't told him or anything."

"Niall" Darragh groans.

"What?!"

"You can be so stupid. Tell me what you do to show him you like him."

Niall thinks about the things he and Zayn do.

When they all watch a movie together, they usually end up sitting next to each other. Has Zayn ever initiated any contact? Niall can't think of anything but the odd arm on the sofa behind his back,but that's something he's seen Zayn do with every single one of the other boys. It's usually him cuddling up to Zayn.

Sometimes they exchange glances or Zayn catches Niall staring, and Niall blushes every time. Zayn never says anything.

Niall often drops hints on what he'd like to do on dates, like saying "this place would be perfect for a romantic dinner" or "I wish someone would take me ice skating, that'd be so romantic". If he feels really bold, he glances at Zayn when he says things along those lines. Not once has Zayn asked him out. Unless you count the coffee they sometimes have at the cafeteria like on that very first Friday, that Zayn always pays for.

Niall tells his friends all of those things and is confronted with three blank faces when he's done.

"Again: Niall, you can be so stupid" Sean eventually breaks the silence. "If you think you're being bold enough, think again. If I were him I wouldn't be sure where I stood with you either."

"What d'you reckon I should do then?"

"Just tell him" Dylan shrugs and Niall sighs deeply.

If only it was so easy.

-

Niall texts his friends back in England every day,and all of them reply the same day every time. Until one day Zayn doesn't.

Niall is confused, it wasn't a difficult question or anything ( _morning zaynie_ \- he's the only one who's allowed to call him that - _how's life ? just woke up now, had a wicked night out !_ ) so why doesn't he reply? His phone clearly shows him that Zayn has indeed read the message.

_Everythin alrite ?_ He sends a couple of hours later.

**Fine**.

It's a reply at least, although definitely not what he has hoped for.

_Did i do sumthin wrong ?_

**Its what you didn't do**

_Wut r u on about ?_

**Your boyfriend**

_What_

**Why didn't you tell us**

_I don't have a boyfriend zayn_

**What's that on facebook then??**

Niall has never logged onto facebook that fast. He has no idea what Zayn is talking about.

He sees it immediately. Sean posted a picture of last night with the caption "celebratin one year we're so happy". Niall is tagged in it, and he gets where Zayn got his idea from. It's a picture of only him and Sean, hugging each other tightly, their cheeks pressed together, smiling widely (and very drunk, noticeably because Niall doesn't even remember taking it).

_zayn_

_its one year since our club made it to premier league_

_thats the anniversary seans talkin about_

_its a footie thing_

**Oh**

_Yeh_

His phone rings and Niall answers it within a second.

"Hi" he says.

"Hey." Zayn sounds embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's alright. Was a bit misleading."

"I'm still sorry. I just...the thought of you keeping something that important from us kind of hurt, you know? Guess I overreacted."

"I'd tell you if it ever became necessary."

"Why do you sound like it's an unlikely thing to happen?"

"Dunno" Niall mumbles, feeling like they're nearing dangerous territory.

"Anyone would be lucky to have you, Ni." Zayn's voice is very soft and Niall sucks in a stuttering breath. Is this the moment to tell Zayn?

"Nialler!" His door bangs open and Dylan bursts through. "You up for a round of FIFA?"

"Go, have fun" Zayn says through the phone.

"Okay" Niall says, to both Zayn and Dylan. "I'll talk to you later, Z." Niall sees Dylan's eyes widen in realisation.

"Bye, Niall."

"Did I interrupt something? Was that Zayn?"

"Yeh, but we were just chatting" Niall lies, getting up off his bed. "You were talking about FIFA?"

-

Unlocking the door to his dorm almost feels like coming home, which seriously surprises Niall. It's strange what a few months can do.

He starts unpacking his bags, but Louis sends him a text when he’s not even close to being done.

**_You back already? Were havin a reunion at ours_ **

Niall abandons his work and hurries to the tube station. He's at the flat within 15 minutes.

Louis yanks the door open when Niall rings, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Nialler! I missed you so much!"

Liam is next, hugging him much more gentle, but just as tightly.

Harry clings to him like a koala, which makes everyone laugh. It's such a Harry thing to do.

Zayn's the last one, and Niall desperately hopes he can't feel his heart hammering when they hug. They haven't continued their conversation, only exchanging more or less pointless texts. Niall still feels like Zayn really isn't the right person to talk to about boyfriends.

"When did you get back? We've all been here since like noon" Liam asks.

"Like 15 minutes before you texted me" Niall grins. "I haven't even unpacked yet."

"Aw, did you miss us that much?" Louis clutches his heart, feigning emotion.

"I did miss ya though."

"Well I missed all of you too" Liam says and a group hug just seems like the right thing to do. It's nice, and Niall really feels like coming home now.

"Your accent is stronger again" Zayn says to Niall when they are seated next to each other later. "It's more like it was when we first met."

"Did it change in between?" Niall asks, sincerely confused.

"Definitely. I guess you kinda got used to us. I like the Irish though." He smiles at Niall and Niall tries breathing calmly. He forgot what Zayn's smile does to him. And the way Zayn casually compliments him.

Niall just isn’t sure where he stands with Zayn. He’s sure about his feelings that go so much deeper than a crush by now. But Zayn confuses him. He compliments him and smiles at him in that certain way and let’s Niall call him “Zaynie” and yet he never does anything that clearly indicates what he wants from Niall.

The five of them get a bit drunk and watch a movie, which is hilarious. They fall asleep on the floor of the living room late that night.

-

January goes by rather quickly, probably because of how much work they have. Niall has to write six essays and he gives them all to Zayn to proof-read. He’s studying English after all, and Niall has never been outstanding with words.

Thanks to Zayn, the essays are at least formally correct and Niall is thrilled when he gets them back with good grades.

“I don’t know how I can thank you for that, Z” he says to Zayn, although he can definitely think of a few things he’d like to give to Zayn as a thank you.

“Really, Niall, I didn’t do anything. Don’t put yourself down.”

“Thanks anyway” Niall says and pulls Zayn in for a hug. He does that a lot, hugging Zayn, because there’s not much he enjoys more than feeling Zayn’s body close to his.

Zayn hugs him back and presses a kiss to the top of his head. He sometimes does that, and Niall’s heart stops every time, just to start racing afterwards. “Anytime, Ni.”

-

The week before Valentine’s Day, Zayn and Niall are in the library together.

“So” Zayn says, putting his book down and looking at Niall, supporting his chin with one hand. “Any plans for Valentine’s Day?”

Niall chokes and looks at Zayn wide-eyed. “No?” It comes out as a question because he’s so nervous. What if Zayn asks him out?

“Me neither” Zayn sighs. “But I think it’s kind of pointless anyway. If you love someone, you should show them every day, not only on one commercialised, terribly pink day. It’s stupid.”

So, no date on Valentine’s. But Niall thinks that it might be time to try and get a reaction from Zayn.

“I agree” he says. “It’s the little things that matter, like paying for coffee or cuddles or hugs.” He looks at Zayn pointedly. He can’t be much more obvious, can he?

“That’s exactly what I mean. Those are the things I’d do if I had a boyfriend.” Niall resists the urge to roll his eyes. How oblivious is Zayn? Those are literally the things they do!

He stays quiet though, because what if Zayn isn’t oblivious? What if he just isn’t interested in Niall that way?

-

“You need to come!” Louis whines at Zayn. “It’s the biggest party of the year!”

“You always say that, Lou.” Zayn sounds terribly bored and Niall quietly giggles to himself. He knows Zayn is going to come, when he asked him earlier he said so, but Zayn just loves teasing Louis.

“But this time it really is! Come on Zayn, you can’t spend all of your time at uni holed up somewhere painting and reading.”

“I’ve been to plenty of parties.”

“A couple. Not plenty, you can still count them on two hands.”

“If you say so.”

“Zayn!” Louis sounds like a whining girl now. “Niall’s coming, too.”

Niall’s head snaps over to the two of them. Why is he used as an argument to go?

“I know. But Niall actually enjoys parties from what I’ve seen and heard.”

“Niall” Louis turns to Niall with a groan. “Please help me with this stubborn idiot.”

“He’s coming, Lou” Niall laughs. “He told me earlier. He’s just messing with you.”

“Ni” Zayn pouts. “You ruined it.”

“Sorry, Zaynie.” Niall blows a playful kiss at him.

“You two are insufferable!” Louis yells, throwing his arms in the air and stalking out of the room.

Niall and Zayn exchange a confused glance. Sometimes Louis is really weird.

-

The party _is_ great, Niall has to admit that. He’s not drunk, slightly buzzed maybe, but he’s taken to not drinking too much when Zayn is around, afraid of what his alcohol-induced mind might deem appropriate.

It didn’t stop him from participating in the games they’re playing, he’s always up for that kind of thing.

Louis is drunk though, very much so. He’s jumping all around the place, laughing and talking even louder than usual, touching everyone – he’s that type of drunk.

“Niiiiaaaall” he slurs, slinging his arm around Niall’s shoulders. “I love you, y’know that?”

“I know, Lou, I love you too.”

“Not as much as you love Zaynie-boo…”

“What?”

“Don’t act dumb, Ni. ‘m  drunk but ‘m not blind…everyone with eyes can see it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” It’s probably best to deny everything and hope Louis won’t remember anything in the morning.

“Niiii.” Louis’ high-pitched whine is back. “Literally everyone but you and Zayn sees it.”

“See what?” Is Louis drunk enough to talk complete nonsense?

“That you’re in looooove” Louis sing-songs.

“We’re not, though. Lou, Zayn just wants to be friends with me.”

“Pfff” Louis makes, nearly toppling over when he shakes his head. “No he doesn’t, unless friends suck each other’s dicks.”

Niall nearly chokes. “What are you talking about??”

“He totally wants your d.”

“Louis, stop it.”

“He does, though. He told me.”

“What? When?” Can it be? Is Louis actually telling the truth?

“Dunno…Probably after one of the times he just couldn’t shut up about how cute and funny and perfect you are.”

“I…” Niall’s heart is racing, as is his mind.

“Even before you really knew each other he was like that. He told me about you that very first day and stopped walking to class with me because he tried crossing your path.”

“You mean he purposely ran into me?” Thinking about it, that actually makes a lot of sense, doesn’t help Niall’s heart rate though.

“Was basically stalking you.”

“Oh my god.”

“Go get him, tiger” Louis says, smacking a kiss to his cheek and jumping off to somewhere else.

For a second, Niall just stands in the middle of the crowd, staring at nothing in particular. _Zayn likes him. Zayn LIKES **HIM**!_

He starts pushing through the people, frantically looking for the familiar dark quiff.

He finds Liam and Harry instead, doing some sort of dance with a couple of equally drunk people.

“Have you seen Zayn?” he asks breathlessly without introduction.

“Why?” Harry asks and Liam says “I think he went outside to smoke.”

“Just need to take care of something.”

“Finally!” Harry yells, pumping his fist in the air and Liam claps him on the back.

“About time” he says.

“What’s going on with all of tonight?” Niall asks exasperated. “First Louis, now you. If you all knew, why didn’t you tell me earlier?!”

“It was so obvious, mate, we thought you’d figure it out on your own” Liam explains.

“I’ve never seen two people that oblivious” Harry adds.

Niall shakes his head. “I don’t believe this.”

“Ask Zayn if he does.”

“No just kiss him so he believes it, Zayn’s stupid like that” Harry suggests.

“And don’t wait any longer” Liam urges, pushing Niall between his shoulder blades.

Harry adjusts Niall’s snapback for him. “Have fun” he winks, and Niall grins, his heart fluttering in his chest. He’s doing this.

He finds Zayn outside, spotting him immediately. He’s leaning again a wall, not smoking anymore, his eyes closed.

His eyes snap open when he hears Niall approaching, and he straightens up, pushing himself off the wall.

His eyes never leave Niall’s and Niall is pretty sure he knows what’s coming.

He storms up to Zayn and doesn’t even slow down, roughly pushing Zayn up against the wall, kissing him.

He lets out a gasp when their lips meet, accidentally sucking on Zayn’s lower lip harder than intended. Instead of complaining, Zayn groans and wraps his arms around Niall, pulling him even closer.

Kissing Zayn is everything Niall always imagined and more. He feels Zayn’s lips open against his and then Zayn’s tongue is tracing the outline of Niall’s lips. He eagerly opens them and positively moans when their tongues touch. And he’s not even embarrassed about it.

“You fucking idiot” he mutters when they both pull away, breathing hard, but Zayn’s eyes haven’t left his lips once and then he’s being pulled back in for another kiss.

“We’re both idiots” Zayn says against his lips a few minutes later.

“That you are” a voice right next to their head says and they jump apart to find Louis, Liam and Harry grinning at them.

“We don’t want to interrupt” Louis says.

“You just did” Zayn moans annoyed, pulling Niall flush against him again. Niall wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist and hides his glowing face against Zayn’s neck, pressing soft kisses there.

“We’re just so happy for you!” Harry is actually jumping up and down in excitement, until Liam puts a calming hand on his shoulder.

“I tried to stop them” he smiles apologetically.

“It’s fine” Zayn sighs, this hand caressing the back of Niall’s neck, playing with the hair there. Niall makes a sound that sounds like a purr and keeps nuzzling Zayn’s neck.

“Could you leave, now, though?” he asks, muffled. “I love you, but we were kind of in the middle of something.”

“Oh!” Louis squeals. “Of course! Come on, lads!” And just like that, they’re alone again.

Zayn catches Niall’s lips in a soft kiss. “How about we get out of here? I think we have to talk about quite a few things.”

“Okay” Niall smiles and laces their fingers together. “If we don’t _just_ talk.”

“I don’t think I could, even if I wanted to, love.”

Niall feels Zayn’s grin against his lips when they kiss again, and he knows he’s never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading :) x
> 
> Happy New Year, I love you all!


End file.
